Evil Internet
by ChickaDelSol
Summary: Sam et Dean découvrent qu'ils ont des fans qui écrivent des histoires sur eux, différentes de ce à quoi ils se seraient attendus... Par curiosité, les deux frères vont aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, à l'insu de l'autre. Résumé terrible dsl ;-D slash
1. Chapter 1

Evil internet

The monster at the end of this book (4.18)

Cette fic est la toute première que je publie! Je suis en train d'en écrire d'autres, mais certaines sont plus longues donc c'est celle-ci que je publie d'abord. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 18 de la saison 4: "The monster at the end of this book" et je dois avouer qu'après avoir vu cette émission, mon histoire m'était presque donnée tout cuit dans le bec! Je n'ai toutefois pas lu de fanfic avec la même idée, mais c'est peut-être seulement le hasard dons si une autre histoire lui ressemble, j'en suis désolé! Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui voudront bien me laisser des reviews, cela m'aiderait à m'améliorer!

;-D

J'ai sélectionné un moment plus en particulier dans cette émission, le voici : Sam et Dean sont dans une chambre de motel la nuit et ils cherchent des informations sur des livres qui racontent leur vie. Ces livres sont écrits par un certain Carvin Eldmund, mais on découvre que son vrai nom est Chuck. Dean lit les livres alors que Sam cherche sur internet pour des informations. Ils découvrent qu'ils ont des fans.

(Je vais traduire grosso modo la discussion qu'il y a eu dans l'épisode et donc ce qui est en italique au début de ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas de moi. Un peu plus loin, il y aura un autre passage en italique qui consiste en un texte que Dean lit et celui-ci sort tout droit de mon imagination délirante ;-) …)

_SAM : Ouais. Continue de lire. Il y a plus. Il y a des "Sam girls" et "Dean girls" et…_

_DEAN : Qu'est-ce que c'est un fan slash?_

_SAM : Comme dans Sam-Slash-Dean. __Ensemble._

_DEAN : Comme ensemble ensemble?_

_SAM : Ouais. _

_DEAN : Ils savent que nous sommes frangins, non? _

_SAM : Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger. _

_DEAN : Oh, come on. C'est…c'est juste dingue._

_(Il ferme l'ordinateur portable)_

_DEAN: Il faut qu'on trouve ce Carver Edlund._

Dean était étendu sur un lit miteux d'une chambre miteuse d'un motel encore plus miteux. Bref, tout était comme d'habitude et ça, c'était plutôt confortable en soi. Sam était parti chercher de la nourriture pour eux à plusieurs minutes de là. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça pouvait sembler dingue, mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il y avait des personnes qui écrivaient sur lui et son frère, il était vraiment curieux! Est-ce que tous ses fans l'adoraient? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous remarqué à quel point il était séduisant? Et fort? Et drôle? Et viril? Bon, d'accord, il s'égarait. Néanmoins, la curiosité était trop forte! Il voulait savoir ce que le commun des mortels (pff, il se faisait bien rire à se distinguer des autres, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui allait en enfer et en revenait! Bref!), ce que les personnes plus normales pouvaient bien penser de lui.

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur de son frère lentement, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé qui risque de vous attaquer, et il ouvrit le capot de la machine. Ça, il connaissait! C'était presque comme d'ouvrir le capot de son impala chérie! Il eut de la chance car Sam était allé sur son portable tantôt et elle était donc seulement en mode veille. Elle s'ouvrit tout de suite et Dean, après avoir cherché quelques instants le petit logo pour ouvrir internet, put facilement retrouver le site qu'il cherchait. Différents résumés d'histoires s'affichaient et il sélectionna le premier sur lequel il tomba. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et commença à lire :

_Dean était assis dans son impala, de la musique d'ACDC sortant à fond de sa radio et il attendait son petit frère avec impatience pour pouvoir lui faire la peau! ..._

L'aîné arrêta sa lecture quelques secondes. Eh bien, en tout cas, pour l'instant l'auteure avait bien commencé! Aborder dès la première phrase les trois choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'était bien trouvé! Dean continua de lire l'histoire :

_Ce crétin avait encore trouvé un moyen pour manquer de se faire tuer et Dean, évidemment, n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'angoisser pour la survie de son Sammy! Est-ce que ça lui arrivait seulement de réfléchir avant d'agir? Parce que, pour le coup, l'aîné n'en était pas persuadé, du tout même! Ils étaient sur une banale histoire de fantôme comme ils en avaient déjà vu des centaines, mais Sam, plutôt que de suivre la décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble, avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête! Ils devaient se rendre à l'endroit hanté seulement à la fin de la prochaine soirée puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore toutes les informations et que Dean avait vu une jolie serveuse au bar avec qui il aurait bien voulu faire plus ample connaissance…_

Pff! Là-dessus, l'auteure s'était complètement trompée! Il n'était pas du tout du genre à négliger une chasse pour une partie de jambes en l'air et ça, même si la fille était complètement canon! Il poursuivit :

_Sam n'avait pas suivi cette décision et avait plutôt décidé de se rendre tout seul à cette foutue maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, sans même avertir son frère! Et ça, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout! Cette histoire aurait pu très mal tourner si Dean, alors même qu'il était occupé avec la serveuse assez mignonne du bar, avait décidé de ne pas répondre au téléphone. Mais évidemment, il avait répondu, parce qu'il savait que c'était son frère au téléphone et que peu importe à quel point la fille pouvait être canon, jamais elle ne pourrait passer avant son Sammy!_

Bon d'accord! Ça ce n'était pas faux…

_Il avait laissé la fille, plutôt fâchée d'avoir été mise de côté à cause d'une personne au cellulaire qui s'appelait « Sam », et il avait filé rapidement au « lieu du crime ». Il avait réussi à sauver son frère in extremis et il l'attendait maintenant dans la voiture pendant que Sam finissait de récupérer ses choses qui avaient volées de son sac lorsque le fantôme l'avait attaqué. Disons que Dean attendait son idiot de petit frère d'un pied ferme._

_Lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la maison, Dean ne put s'en empêcher et sortit de sa voiture à la vitesse grand V. Il tremblait pratiquement de colère et sa rage était visible. Sam le regarda, surprit, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing sur la joue._

_« Hey! C'est quoi ton problème? » cria le cadet en fixant son frère, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

_« Mon problème, tu veux savoir ce que c'est! » rétorqua Dean d'une voix forte. « C'est que mon crétin de petit frère se fout tellement de moi qu'il préfère allez jouer au super héros tout seul pendant que moi j'angoisse comme un con plutôt que de suivre une foutue décision pas trop difficile à comprendre! »_

_« Dean! Écoute! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir attendu à demain. Je croyais être capable de régler ça tout seul comme tu le faisais si souvent quand papa était encore en vie. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter! » s'excusa-il, les mains légèrement levées devant lui, presque comme un signe de paix. _

_« Ben voyons! Tu es mon petit frère! Évidemment que je vais m'inquiéter! » Il tremblait encore, sans savoir si c'était de colère ou de soulagement de le voir en vie. _

_« Je suis vraiment désolé Dean. Je ne le referai plus, je t'assure. Je ne croyais pas que ça t'aurait autant secoué… »_

_Dean aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui répéter à quel point il était inconscient, le frapper même, mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut de rester immobile alors qu'une larme ignoblement traître coulait sur son visage! Une larme, bon sang! Comme une fillette!_

Quoi! C'était comme ça que l'auteure le percevait! Joli! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rajouter un souper aux chandelles, des violons et une déclaration d'amour rose bonbon et ce serait la totale! Non mais! Il continua la lecture après avoir hésité à fermer la page :

_Dean détourna le regard, ne voulant pour rien au monde donner un prétexte à Sam pour rire de lui! Un sursaut l'agita lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il remonta ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son frère et lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge! Son frère le regardait, non le fixait, semblant vouloir lire en lui, et ses yeux, d'un vert chatoyant ne lui avaient jamais semblé si beaux! Les courbes de son visage étaient douces, parfaitement dessinées et il fut surpris de constater à quel point les lèvres de son jeune frère semblaient faites pour embrasser, appétissantes!_

_Il secoua légèrement la tête, tentant de rassembler ses pensées, mais la main de Sam toujours sur sa joue, se déplaça jusqu'à sa nuque et le pouce caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire. L'aîné dût retenir un gémissement. C'était mal! Son frère voulait le réconforter et la simple sensation de ses doigts sur son cou le faisait frémir! C'était si doux, si sensuel et si étrangement familier que c'en était presque douloureux! Et il en voulait plus… Il voulut se frapper à cette idée et pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à arrêter la main de son frère lorsque celle-ci l'attira à lui. Dean rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait dû fermer sous la caresse, et les planta dans leurs jumeaux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Sans plus se retenir ou se demander si c'était mal, il fondit sur son frère, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces et avaient un goût délicieux sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait! Il s'éloigna de son frère et baissa le regard, s'attendant à recevoir un coup de poing au visage, mais celui-ci n'arriva jamais. À la place, ce fut la bouche de son cadet qu'il sentit sur lui. Avec empressement, il répondit au baiser, effleurant, mordillant, goûtant le fruit défendu. Ils s'embrassèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, comme si ce qu'ils vivaient n'étaient qu'un rêve qui allait leur être enlevé. Dean lécha la lèvre inférieure de Sam, lui demandant sans mot l'accès à cette bouche tentatrice. Ce que son frère lui accorda aussitôt! Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, avides de se connaître enfin et un bal s'entama, langoureux. Bon Dieu que son petit frère embrassait bien! Les deux Winchester durent se séparer, le souffle venant à manquer._

_« Mmm, Sammy…est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu réconforte vraiment très bien… » murmura Dean d'une voix suave._

_« Ferme-là idiot et embrasse-moi! » répondit son frère dans un souffle._

_Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et au moment où leurs langues se touchèrent à nouveau, un gémissement lui échappa. Dieu que c'était bon! Ce fut presque un signal pour les deux hommes et leurs mains, d'abord sages, parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Sam glissa ses mains sur le visage de Dean, en appréciant l'adorable mélange de finesse et de masculinité, avant de passer ses mains sur son torse. Dean lui avait toujours parut vraiment fort, peut-être parce que c'était celui qui l'avait protégé depuis qu'il était enfant, et les muscles qu'il voyait rouler sous la peau ferme de son dos lorsqu'il enlevait son chandail lui avaient toujours fait un drôle d'effet. Maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher ces muscles, il ne s'en priverait pas! Ses doigts fébriles se faufilèrent sous le chandail de son aîné et il parcourut la peau soyeuse de ce dos puissant. Les mains de Dean ne furent pas en reste et touchèrent les épaules larges de son petit frère. Où était rendu le petit Sammy fragile? Pas que ce soit mal qu'il soit rendu si grand et musclé, mais Dean avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir et il avait maintenant plus que hâte de redécouvrir son frère, mais aujourd'hui, de façon beaucoup plus intime…Il toucha les pectoraux de Sam à travers son t-shirt, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas : il releva un peu le vêtement encombrant et redessina du bout des doigts les abdominaux de son cadet! S'il n'avait pas tout ça pour lui, il pourrait en être jaloux! Sam gémit lorsque Dean frôla la ligne de ses boxers, et Dean s'écarta légèrement de lui pour voir s'il n'allait pas trop loin. Il sourit. Son frère avait les yeux à demi clos, le visage offert à lui et il avait l'air de tout sauf de ne pas apprécié. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux lorsque la chaleur de Dean lui manqua et demanda :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Dean? T'arrêtes pas… » sa voix était à la fois impérieuse et suppliante._

_« Mmm…Dis-moi donc ce que tu veux petit frère. » susurra-t-il._

_« Toi… »_

_Sans attendre davantage, le plus âgé poussa le plus jeune vers l'arrière jusqu'au capot de l'impala et le fit s'asseoir. Il retira la veste de l'autre brun, qu'il projeta sur le toit de la voiture et le t-shirt la rejoignit bientôt. Il toucha le torse de Sam, mais dû arrêter quelques secondes, le temps que celui-ci lui fasse enlever son propre chandail. Dean colla son corps à celui, magnifique, qui se tenait devant lui. C'était si agréable qu'il sentait son cœur défaillir et le sang battait à ses tempes encore plus sauvagement qu'il ne le faisait lorsqu'il chassait. C'était tellement plus vivifiant, tellement plus intense qu'avec toutes les femmes qui avaient passées dans son lit! Les mains de Sam caressaient son dos, son torse, encore son dos et…ses fesses! Eh bien! Il avait toujours cru que son Sammy était timide dans les relations plus intimes! Apparemment, il s'était trompé!_

Effectivement, Dean devait avouer qu'il s'imaginait Sam moins entreprenant. Pas qu'il se l'imagine en train de…mais…en tout cas! Cette histoire commençait à prendre un tournant plutôt étrange, mais bizarrement il voulait connaître la suite, pas qu'elle soit réellement difficile à deviner, après tout ce n'était pas un suspense!

_« Dis donc, tu es plein de surprises Sammy! » dit Dean avec un petit sourire grivois. _

_« Oh, tu sais, il t'en reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi… »_

_Comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer avant à quel point son petit frère pouvait être craquant! Il se saisit presque sauvagement des lèvres de l'autre et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux plus longs de Sam alors que sa main droite, elle, caressa les fesses fermes de ce jeune apollon. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sam qui entraîna son frère quelque part en le poussant doucement vers la porte arrière de la Chevrolet. Un sourire taquin ornait sa gueule d'ange et Dean dût s'avouer que les pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit étaient loin d'être angéliques! Le cadet ouvrit la portière, mais l'aîné décida d'inverser les commandes et poussa son frère sur la banquette arrière avant de s'installer face à lui. Son jeune frère tassa ses jambes naturellement pour qu'il puisse se placer plus près de lui et referma ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent, ne voulant plus se refuser ce plaisir, et ils continuèrent d'explorer le corps de l'autre. Dean attrapa la boucle de ceinture de l'autre brun et la lui enleva d'un geste sûr alors qu'il se fit lui-même retirer la sienne. Suivit de près par ses pantalons! D'accord! Alors si son jeune frère était si pressé, il n'allait quand même pas le faire languir! Il se pencha sur ce corps parfaitement sculpté et déposa des baisers humides sur la clavicule, le mamelon, le ventre, le nombril, en un chemin imaginaire des plus agréables. La respiration de son frère s'accéléra et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Les mains de Dean s'occupèrent rapidement de son pantalon, mais avant même d'avoir pu faire un geste par la suite, Sam inversa les positions et sourit d'un air machiavélique en commençant à embrasser les abdominaux de son vis-à-vis. Un frisson se saisit du corps allongé et Sam se pencha davantage jusqu'à glisser ses doigts sous le fin tissus du boxer – noir – de son frère. Ce dernier eu un sursaut en sentant la douce caresse et un « Sammy… » franchit ses lèvres. Mais le cadet ne s'arrêta pas là et se dépêcha d'enlever le sous-vêtement. Sans attendre, il déposa un baiser sur le sexe de Dean et, encouragé par ses halètements, le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Il goûtait bon, mais il voulait l'avoir tout entier et, impatient, il engloutit le sexe dans sa bouche. La victime de cette douce torture agrippa le dos de cet ange démoniaque et il cria, sans même se rendre compte que ça venait de lui, tellement la sensation était incroyable! Son Sammy poursuivit pendant quelques instants les doux va-et-vient qu'il faisait avec sa bouche lorsqu'il murmura :_

_« Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Dean? »_

_Plutôt que de répondre, celui-ci profita de ce moment de répit pour faire basculer son frère sous lui. Il mordilla les lèvres de ce dernier, l'embrassant et le caressant, puis il le déshabilla entièrement. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'admirer dans sa nudité. Un sourire aguicheur sur sa bouche rougie et gonflée par les baisers, les cheveux complètement en désordre, le regard vert intense et son corps parfait! Mmm! Et Dean pouvait affirmer que son petit frère avait très bien grandit de _partout_, vraiment _partout!

Est-ce que ça ne devenait pas un peu trop bizarre? Dean déglutit difficilement, les joues un peu empourprées, mais posa de nouveau son regard sur la suite des mots.

_Dean observa son frère, lui demandant implicitement s'il pouvait continuer et il connut la réponse avant même que Sam ait eu le temps d'acquiescer. Il atteint ses lèvres et y goûta alors que l'une de ses mains caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de son frère. Avec son autre main, il caressa doucement le sexe de l'autre brun pour détourner un peu son attention alors qu'il le préparait le plus possible à son intrusion. Lorsqu'il glissa un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de son frère, le visage de celui-ci se crispa davantage et Dean appuya plus fortement sa caresse sur son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque le cadet émit un fort gémissement de contentement et attira son frère plus proche de lui. Ce dernier comprit l'invitation et retira ses doigts. Sam grogna d'un air impatient et Dean sourit._

_« Allons Sammy…Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton grand frère sait ce qui est bon pour toi… » confia-t-il dans le creux de son oreille._

_Délicatement, il glissa son sexe durci dans l'entrée de son frère et cessa de bouger pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Ce n'était pas humainement possible de supporter une sensation aussi exquise! C'était si chaud et si serré et juste à l'idée que ce soit son Sammy qui s'offrait ainsi à lui… mmm! Il l'aimait tant! Son ange referma ses jambes sur lui, l'attirant plus profondément en lui._

_« S'il-te-plaît Dean! Je ne peux plus attendre! C'est trop bon! » son ton était fiévreux et sa peau doré était déjà couverte d'un léger film de sueur._

_Visiblement, il aimait ça autant que lui! Il bougea des hanches lentement puis plus sauvagement lorsque les cris de Sam se mélangèrent aux siens. Wow! Il allait en devenir fou tellement le plaisir était intense. Il donnait des coups de butoir de plus en plus fort, agrémentés de baisers passionnés qu'il partageait avec son autre moitié. C'était maintenant qu'il réalisait enfin à quel point il avait envie de son frère, de le faire sien tout entier et même si cela semblait affreusement mal, comment cela aurait-il pu l'être alors même qu'ils se sentaient tous deux enfin complets! Cette douce folie continua encore de nombreuses minutes, la chaleur montant dans l'habitacle et les souffles extatiques se mélangeant naturellement. Leur plaisir montait, encore et encore et bientôt, ils n'en purent plus. Dean captura la bouche bien aimée et il donna de violents coups de hanches dans son frère en augmentant, avec la même cadence, les mouvements de massage du membre impressionnant de celui-ci. Ce dernier lui mordit la lèvre et c'est dans l'union de leurs deux cris puissants qu'ils jouirent ensemble de leur amour fusionnel. Après quelques instants, Dean se retira et se glissa sur la banquette à côté de son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'aucun des deux ne tomberaient du siège arrière. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avec tout leur amour._

_« Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit comme je te le dis maintenant Sammy, mais : je t'aime » murmura l'aîné et le sourire adorable qui orna les lèvres de son frère lui assura qu'il avait bien fait de dire ces trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à prononcer. _

_« Je t'aime aussi Dean. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne » il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère et, peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent._

_Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur « chez-soi », leur maison, leur havre de paix. Elle n'était ni faite de briques ni de bois et se trouvait à n'importe quel endroit, du moment qu'ils soient l'un près de l'autre… Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble et peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux…_

_FIN_

Whô! Dites donc! C'était franchement _hot_ ces histoires sur lui et son frère! Même le dernier petit paragraphe ridicule n'avait pas réussi à le ressaisir! Il avait vraiment chaud! Et c'était quoi cette réaction complètement étrange qu'il avait au niveau de son sous-vêtement! Bon sang, il n'était vraiment pas gay, toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient pouvaient le témoigner! Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fantasmé sur son petit frère! Alors pourquoi son jean était-il aussi serré, pourquoi sentait-il son ventre se tordre d'envie, pourquoi son souffle lui semblait-il aussi faible, et pourquoi, nom de Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir si son frère embrassait aussi bien que l'auteure semblait le croire! Il se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre internet et se précipita sous la douche, n'ayant vraiment pas le goût d'être trouvée dans _cette situation_ par son frère. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien!

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Evil internet Chapitre 2

The monster at the end of this book (4.18)

_Voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer...Reviews? ;-)_

Sam se tournait les pouces, étendu sur son lit. Il faisait nuit noire et Dean, qui se trouvait dans le lit d'à côté, ronflait doucement, profondément endormi. Le cadet se tourna sur le ventre, pivota sur son flanc gauche, se tourna à nouveau sur le dos avant de finalement s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré tout son bon vouloir! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait toujours été curieux et ne pas connaître la fin d'une histoire le laissait toujours sur sa faim! Peut-être que s'il laissait les lumières éteintes, son frère ne se réveillerait pas!

Tout cela aurait été plus simple si seulement il n'avait pas décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux histoires que certains fans avaient pu écrire sur lui et Dean. Évidemment, la curiosité l'avait emporté sur son bon sens. Pourtant, il savait que les opinions de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas n'étaient pas réellement importantes, mais il avait tout de même voulu savoir s'il était perçu par tous ces gens comme le vilain frère démoniaque et méchant. Pas que ça avait de l'importance si c'était le cas, non, pas du tout, mais bon…Néanmoins, il avait été lire quelques histoires sur ce site internet et dire qu'il avait été surpris par ce qu'il y avait trouvé aurait été un euphémisme. Les fans pouvaient être vraiment tordus! Celles qu'il avait lues, parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs, mettaient toujours en scène lui et son frère dans une relation amoureuse, qu'elle soit sacrément bizarre ou un peu plus douce. Et malheureusement, Sam n'arrivait plus à se passer de ces lectures! Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas sain! Après tout, il était quand même question de lui et de son _frère_ en train de s'embrasser ou, dans des histoires plus cinglées, en train de _faire l'amour_! C'était définitivement mal, mais peu importe le nombre de fois où son esprit arrivait à cette conclusion, son corps, lui, ne savait pas s'arrêter de lire ces mots délicieusement tortueux...

Presque toutes les histoires lui plaisaient. Les romantiques et douces lui rappelaient les gestes d'affection que son frère avait pour lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elles lui rappelaient un passé agréable où tous les maux disparaissaient grâce à son grand frère, son héros! Il lui caressait alors les cheveux et Sam se retrouvait en sécurité, dans un monde où seul lui et Dean existaient. Et il était si bien! Il avait son modèle, son protecteur, juste pour lui, sans aucune fille pour le lui enlever!

Il y avait également les histoires dans lesquelles s'étaient lui qui était « au-dessus ». Dans celles-ci, Dean était plus fragile, plus délicat et c'était lui, Sam, qui était là pour prendre soin de lui. Parfois, Dean était triste, parfois il avait peur pour son frère et, parfois, c'était tout simplement son côté vulnérable d'enfant qui avait trop vite grandit qui s'exprimait. Et celle-là lui faisaient pensé à ces nuits, rares, lors desquelles Sam apercevaient le cœur meurtrit de son frère. Ces nuits, toutes spéciales, lors desquelles son frère, qui croyait être le seul debout, se laissait aller et versait une larme, seule et brillante, qu'il avait dû retenir depuis longtemps…Sam avait toujours eu cette envie, alors, de le rassurer, de revêtir, pour le temps d'une nuit, le manteau d'aîné que son frère portait si bien…Il l'avait fait, une fois, et cette nuit était restée à ses yeux, l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie. Elle lui avait semblée être une sorte de promesse que peu importe ce qui allait arriver, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin, il y avait les histoires plus sauvages, plus intenses, qui lui donnaient chaud et le faisaient trembler d'excitation. Elles montraient le côté sombre, puissant, de son frère, celui qui l'avait toujours fait l'admirer! Son frère était un homme fort, instinctif, qui ne reculait devant rien pour sauver des vies et tuer des démons. Et lorsqu'il marchait, la tête haute, la démarche fière et une arme impressionnante à la main, Sam ne pouvait que se rendre compte d'à quel point il était viril et masculin! Dans les histoires, Sam se laissait dominer, laissant son frère le prendre avec force et, devant son ordinateur, le vrai Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça semblait incroyablement bon! Ouais, ça aussi, c'était encore plus malsain!

L'histoire qu'il était en train de lire était un mélange de deux types d'histoires. Elle était intense et très loin d'être innocente et, chose qui arrivait moins souvent, c'était lui qui était « au-dessus » et qui menait le bal. Elle était simple et courte, mais elle était plutôt bien écrite. Il l'aurait fini rapidement si Dean n'était pas rentré dans la chambre à ce moment-là, obligeant Sam à tout cacher de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son frère n'était vraiment pas obligé de savoir que ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre était aussi malsain. Il se leva de son lit et s'installa à la petite table pour finir son histoire à l'ordinateur.

Dean se réveilla, dérangé par un bruit incessant de clic clic. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda partout dans la pièce, en alerte. Sa main droite était déjà sous son oreiller, refermée sur son arme, mais il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la chambre. Absolument rien, excepté le fait que son frère était assis à son ordinateur en plein milieu de la nuit et faisait défiler la page internet en faisant de nombreux, très nombreux clics. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire? Sans faire de bruit, Dean repoussa ses couvertures et marcha lentement vers la table jusqu'à se trouver presque juste derrière son frère. Il reconnut la page internet sur laquelle il était allé lire, quelques jours plus tôt, une histoire complètement folle sur lui et Sam, _ensemble._ Eh bien, eh bien! Il était encore un peu trop loin pour voir ce que Sam lisait, mais pour que ce dernier le fasse en pleine nuit, ça ne devait pas être innocent! Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Il allait bien rire! Il se pencha davantage vers son frère, se retrouvant presque collé à son dos, et il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Sam sursauta violemment et bondit de sa chaise. Le tout avait duré à peine quelques fractions de secondes et le visage de Sam, un mélange d'ahurissement, de honte et d'inquiétude, était si drôlement expressif que son aîné ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Dean! » s'exclama Sam, en colère et essayant de retourner près de l'ordinateur pour effacer les preuves du crime.

Dean fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre son frère et la machine avec un joli sourire en extra.

« Bien quoi? Je suis seulement curieux de voir ce que tu peux bien faire à cette heure. Apparemment, tu es en train de lire alors ça doit être sacrément important…Tu permets? » demanda Dean, mais sans même attendre une réponse, il s'assit à la chaise que venait de quitter son frère.

« Non Dean, je ne te permets pas! » s'exclama le cadet.

Sam essaya de pousser Dean hors de la chaise, mais celui-ci réussit, miraculeusement quand on sait que Sam a les bras plus longs que lui, à donner un coup de coude dans le nez de son frère. Un « aie » résonna fortement dans la chambre, mais Dean eut un peu de temps pour découvrir ce que son frère lisait :

_« Mmm, Sam! Plus fort! » cria Dean en s'accrochant aux fortes épaules de son frère._

_« Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça, Dean » susurra le plus grand des deux. _

_« J'adore ça sammy! Encore! »_

_Sam accéléra ses coups de reins, plongeant dans son frère encore plus profondément. C'était tellement jouissif! Dean souriait, les jambes repliées autour de la taille de Sam et celui-ci le trouva magnifique, soumis comme cela sous lui…_

Whô! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!

« Tu lis des histoires de sexe sur nous, Sam! » s'exclama Dean violemment, plus que surpris.

« Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois! Je… »

« Bien non, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, voyons… » l'interrompit Dean en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et en faisant les trois cent pas.

Il n'en revenait pas! Son petit frère lisait des histoires cochonnes sur eux deux! Et en plus, c'était des histoires dans lesquelles lui se trouvait en dessous! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trouvaient tous de si viril à son frère! C'était lui l'aîné! Ça aurait dû être lui qui était au-dessus!

« Dean, je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus partager la chambre de motel avec moi. » dit Sam, les yeux baissés de honte et de tristesse.

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça dégénère jusque-là. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire ces histoires! Il savait que c'était mal et malgré tout…Son frère marchait encore de long en large dans la pièce et n'avait plus dit un mot.

« Bon sang! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses aimer lire des histoires comme ça sur nous deux! De _ce genre-là _en plus! Tu m'imagines soumis Sam? C'est du joli tout ça! Cette auteure écrit comme un pied! Comme si j'étais du genre à me trouver en dessous! L'autre auteure l'avait bien compris, elle, que c'était moi le plus viril de nous deux… » débita Dean rapidement, presque dans sa bulle avant d'être interrompu par son frère.

« Quoi! _L'autre auteure? _Alors tu as lit une histoire comme ça toi aussi! Et tu me fais la morale! T'es bien placé! » rétorqua Sam, maintenant fâché.

« Bien quoi! Moi j'en ai seulement lit une et elle était bien moins pire que celle-là! »

« Moins pire! Pourquoi? Parce que dans l'autre c'est toi qui est au-dessus? » questionna-il avec exaspération.

Son frère lui faisait la morale alors qu'il avait lui aussi lit une histoire dans ce genre-là et il était tellement orgueilleux qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter que ce soit lui qui « se fasse faire l'amour ». C'était ridicule!

« Ouais justement! » commença Dean. « Ça me semble évident que ça devrait être moi qui dirige »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi dis-moi? »

« Bien parce que c'est moi l'aîné » affirma celui-ci comme si tout cela tombait sous le sens.

« Et alors? » s'insurgea Sam. « C'est pas parce que t'es le plus vieux que ça veut dire que tu es le plus viril! »

« Et pourquoi ça devrait être toi? Dis-moi le Sam puisque tu sais tout! »

« Eh bien je suis le plus musclé! Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr! » il avait un petit sourire en coin suite à sa réplique, visiblement fier de lui.

« Pff! Ce n'est même pas vrai! »

« Ah non? » Crâneur, Sam retira son t-shirt pour bien mettre en évidence son torse musclé.

« Bon d'accord. Tu es peut-être celui qui a passé le plus de temps à la gym, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est quand même moi qui suis reconnu comme étant le vrai coureur de jupons! »

« Ça, ça fait juste de toi un charmeur pas très subtil! C'est bien mieux quelqu'un de plus mystérieux, de plus dangereux : comme moi! »

« Laisse-moi rire! Comme toi? Tu as les yeux doux de maman! Ce n'est pas bien dangereux ça! » répondit-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Jerk! »

« Bitch! »

« J'ai du sang de démon dans les veines! Si ça, ce n'est pas assez dangereux et viril pour toi… »

« Quoi? Parce que tu as un peu de sang démoniaque en toi? Moi je suis allé en enfer! C'est bien plus intéressant et mystérieux ça! »

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, Dean retira son chandail et montra la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bras à son frère. Sam déglutit en observant le torse dénudé qu'il avait devant lui. Tout ça lui semblait beaucoup trop familier, comme si les mots qu'il avait si souvent lus prenaient vie! Dean intercepta le regard appuyé de son frère sur son corps et pris conscience de la situation : Ils étaient tous les deux sans chandail à s'obstiner sur la question de qui d'eux deux devraient normalement se trouver « au-dessus ». Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car son frère venait de prendre la parole :

« Tu sais, ce serait quand même moi qui serait au-dessus parce que presque toutes les histoires s'entendent sur le fait que ce soit moi le plus dégourdi : c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas… » murmura Sam en observant son frère dans les yeux, presque avec défi.

Et celui-ci eut vraiment envie de répondre à son défi! Parce que Sam était juste là, musclé et magnifique sous ses yeux, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était le moment où jamais de réellement connaître son frère et parce que Sam était simplement Sam, celui qui partageait déjà tout de sa vie et qui lui semblait être une douce extension de lui-même.

« N'en sois pas si sûr Sammy… » susurra Dean en avançant doucement vers son frère.

Lorsqu'il ne vit aucun signe de recul, il rejoignit son frère et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut presque surpris de constater que son frère répondit au baiser. C'était doux et si sensuel que ça semblait hors du temps. Un soupir plana dans la pièce et aucun des deux frères ne sut s'il venait de lui…Dean passa sa langue avide sur la bouche de son frère : elle goûtait sucrée et avait la texture de la soie. Ok, c'était la première comparaison qui lui était venue à l'esprit, ça arrivait au meilleur des hommes un moment d'égarement! Néanmoins, il fût heureux lorsque les lèvres de Sam s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue mutine. Mutine et décidée puisqu'elle venait de se faufiler pour rejoindre la langue de Dean. Et ce fût l'explosion! Le cœur de Dean rata un battement sous la puissance de la sensation. Comment son frère faisait-il pour lui faire perdre ses moyens avec un simple baiser? Le responsable de cet état n'en menait pas large non plus. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que d'embrasser son frère, _son propre frère_ bon sang, lui donnerait ce plaisir intense et lui embraserait le bas ventre…Leurs langues dansèrent, s'apprivoisant ardemment. Leurs souffles devinrent erratiques et des soupirs s'échappèrent de leur deux corps. Après un certain temps, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour reprendre leurs souffles et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dean fixait son frère, le trouvant merveilleux avec ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux brillants qui reflétaient la faible lumière de l'ordinateur. Sam lui caressa la joue et chuchota :

« J'adore quand tu réagis à la place de trop réfléchir Dean. Ça devient toujours très intéressant… »

« Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours intéressant… » susurra l'aîné avec un sourire fier et aguicheur aux lèvres.

Et Sam se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang que Dean pouvait être sexy et beau à damner un saint! Il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre brun, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et ses mains le repoussèrent rapidement vers le lit.

« Hé oh! On se calme Sammy! C'est moi l'aîné et, comme on l'a dit, c'est moi le plus dégourdi donc… »

Suivant ses paroles, Dean agrippa son frère par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit. Aussitôt après, il rejoignit Sam et s'allongea en partie sur lui, pressant son bassin contre l'autre, provoquant chez les deux hommes un long frisson de plaisir lorsque leurs membres déjà durcis se rencontrèrent à travers leurs vêtements. Sam mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son frère alors que ce dernier soulevait son chandail pour avoir accès au torse musclé de Sam. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et titilla les mamelons avec la langue. Il entendit son frère soupirer d'aise bruyamment et, malgré lui, un petit sourire joua sur son visage. Sam le vit et, ne voulant pas être le seul en position de faiblesse, retira rapidement le haut que Dean portait et traça un sillon de baisers brûlants sur ses abdominaux, s'attardant davantage sur les tétons et le nombril de son grand frère. Il fut récompensé par le halètement surpris et appréciateur de l'aîné, mais ce revirement de situation ne dura pas longtemps puisque Dean repris les commandes.

Il se saisit des poignets de Sam, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, et, les maintenant à une main, il caressa le corps offert du bout des doigts jusqu'à la limite qu'imposait les pantalons. Il défit rapidement la ceinture, voulant sentir _tout_ son frère, et glissa une main baladeuse dans le sous-vêtement de celui-ci, provoquant un gémissement étouffé chez le plus jeune. Celui-ci se releva comme il le pouvait, réussissant à se libérer une main, et il agrippa la nuque de l'autre Winchester pour l'embrasser avec violence. Un désir impérieux montait en eux et les deux frères se touchaient fébrilement, presque avec urgence. Le corps à corps n'avait plus rien de doux, seul subsistait la passion, l'obsession charnelle, l'intensité sauvage et la sensualité issue de leur amour. C'était fort, c'était irrépressible et c'était d'une tendresse impatiente, presque douloureuse. Sam s'attaqua aux pantalons de son vis-à-vis, poursuivant l'étrange combat qui s'était engagé entre eux pour essayer de rendre l'autre dingue avant eux-mêmes. En quelques autres caresses, les deux hommes furent presque nus, ne portant plus que leurs boxers. Sam réussit à repousser Dean contre le matelas et à s'installer au-dessus de lui. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et il se pencha sur son corps. Du bout de la langue, il vint taquiner le sexe de Dean à travers ses sous-vêtements et celui-ci eu un léger spasme de plaisir intense. Sam retira le boxer de l'autre chasseur et, sans attendre davantage, il engloutit son membre imposant. Un « Mmm, Sammy… » résonna dans la pièce assombrie. Le plus jeune caressa avec application le gland présenté devant lui et les bruits de succion excitèrent Dean encore davantage. La bouche de Sam faisait des miracles et après plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture, l'aîné jouit entre les lèvres douces de Sam. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Dean se ressaisit après un certain temps et prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Sammy, mais tu es toujours un peu plus excitant…Tu me rends dingue… »

« Eh bien, disons que ça fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de te faire ces choses alors… » murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah oui! Mais quel pervers! Et on me dit que c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à ça! » répondit le plus âgé en attrapant la nuque de son frère pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Il caressa le dos large de Sam et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses fermes, puis, il lui enleva ses boxers noirs. La passion les reprenait rapidement et Dean appliqua une pression sur les abdominaux de son frère pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il lui embrassa le cou et les pectoraux, mais Sam le releva vers son visage.

« S'il-te-plaît Dean, je n'en peux plus… » souffla–il au creux de son oreille.

Dean eut un sourire coquin et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entrecuisse de Sam. Il mouilla son doigt, embrassa son cadet pour le distraire et introduisit son doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Sam se crispa légèrement et Dean utilisa son autre main pour caresser la verge tendue. L'autre brun soupira bruyamment sous la sensation agréable et, après quelques temps, son frère ajouta un autre doigt, puis un autre. Il voulait le préparer le mieux possible et comprit qu'il avait bien réussi lorsque Sam le regarda dans les yeux avec un message évident dans le regard. Dean retira ses doigts et se positionna juste devant ses fesses. Il interrogea son cadet du regard pour être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait et lorsque Sam lui offrit un magnifique sourire, il eut sa réponse. Il pénétra l'entrée chaude et serrée de son frère et lorsque celui-ci bougea des hanches pour le sentir davantage, il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. C'était si bon! Un gémissement de pur abandon s'échappa de la bouche de Sam et provoqua un frisson de plaisir le long de la colonne de Dean. C'était jouissif pour les deux hommes et une folie renouvelée s'empara d'eux. Ils griffaient, mordaient et la cadence de leurs corps s'accélérait. Leurs corps étaient humides de sueur et Dean trouva Sam superbe avec ses cheveux légèrement trempés qui collait à ses tempes, son air de totale dévotion et ses lèvres parfaites…Il donna un coup de butoir plus puissant que les autres. Sam lâcha un cri presque inconscient lorsque le sexe vint cogner contre une partie extrêmement sensible et il planta ses courts ongles dans la peau tendre du corps devant lui. Et quel corps! Dean était un amant vigoureux et son corps musclé et luisant n'avait rien à envier à son regard vert hypnotisant. Sa bouche était entrouverte et son souffle erratique sentait bon la menthe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il s'en fichait, mais son frère lui faisait un effet des plus incroyables. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent encore et des gémissements rauques envahissaient la chambre. Après un long moment, les deux frères ne purent plus se retenir et Dean donna quelques coups plus violents. Ce fût la goûte qui fit déborder le vase. Ses profonds coups firent buter la verge de Dean contre ce point si particulier qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il jouit et son intimité se resserra sur le sexe gonflé de Dean qui explosa à son tour. Ils jouirent ensemble et retombèrent sur les draps, exténués. Instinctivement, Sam vint se blottir contre Dean, qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Dean » murmura le cadet en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi Sammy. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie » répondit-il en se surprenant lui-même de ses paroles.

« Au point d'accepter de te trouver en-dessous la prochaine fois? » Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur les lèvres de ce dernier à sa question.

Dean ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas laisser Sam gagner. Néanmoins, une partie de lui se dit que ça ne devait pas être si pire que ça. Vu comment Sam était bien équipé, ça pourrait même être très intéressant…Mais ça, il n'était pas près de l'avouer.

« Ah…Sammy…Un jour, tu causeras ma perte… » soupira Dean en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin heureux et complets.

Fin


End file.
